


more than just a 'flu'

by pewpewer



Series: bite me [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, No Gore, Sharing a Bed, Soup, Vampire Family, Vampires, i know it sounds like its gonna have blood but theres no blood, lee Donghyuck is best friend of the year, only mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewer/pseuds/pewpewer
Summary: "Mhm," Donghyuck hums, sinking further into the couch."Woah, that's like, twice you've almost died," Chenle giggles after his statement despite it being rather morbid."Yup," Donghyuck deadpans. "I'm aware."—or donghyuck is attacked by a vampire who is too familiar.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: bite me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277





	more than just a 'flu'

**Author's Note:**

> ok im back at this series because i love it. this is the first time ive written anything in a few months because my mental health hasn't been the best but it felt good to get back to writing.
> 
> anywayyy, here you go :))

Winter is Donghyuck’s favourite season. He loves having an excuse to wear a hat and scarf whenever he goes out. And, much to Johnny's complaint, he likes the nipping of the cold on his skin. 

He's always enjoyed the walk home from the bakery but winter walks in the dark after locking up? They're the best. His headphones are placed over his ears, Red Velvet keeping him company. 

He's turning the corner towards his street when he's forcefully pulled back, phone and keys falling out of his hand and onto the frozen pavement. His back hits the wall, padded jacket softening the pain. At the unnecessary force, his head hits the wall too, making him groan. 

The person is pressed up against him, head buried in his shoulder. It's silent for a second, the winter air dead. What the fuck. 

"Uh, sir-" Donghyuck starts but is cut off as the persons trails a hand up his side and buries it in his hair, moving his hat out the way. His other hand presses into his hip, keeping him pinned to the wall. 

Donghyuck tries to push against him but the man is incredibly strong. His nails are digging into Donghyuck’s hip, to the point that he can feel the sharpness through his jacket.

"Bro," Donghyuck whispers, mostly to himself. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

The man uses his grip on Donghyuck’s hair to pull his head back further, causing the base of his neck to ache. As soon as jagged teeth nip his neck Donghyuck knows exactly what's happening. He immediately starts freaking out because one, only his vampire 'family' (family-possibly-in-law) can drink from him. Two, this vampire could be turning him and he's not entirely ready for that. Three, this vampire could have a disease. And four, Mark won't be very happy about this and he's sure Mark will probably kill this dude.

"Hey, ass hole," Donghyuck grits out, the man only pulls his head back even further. "Dude, I don't know what you think you're doing but if you bite me my vampire boyfriend will kick your ass." Weak threat but still. 

The man doesn't bite him, instead he presses his chapped lips to Donghyuck’s neck and Donghyuck feels him sniffle against his skin. Then the man is suddenly falling into Donghyuck’s chest and sobbing into his neck, letting go of Donghyuck’s hair as he falls. His body shakes with the intensity of his crying and Donghyuck can't help but wrap his arms around him instinctively.

Donghyuck just stares straight ahead because, again, what the actual fuck. The weirdest thing is that Donghyuck recognises that cry. And not many people have cried in front of Donghyuck apart from his roommates and-

"Jungwoo?" Donghyuck whispers, bending his knees so he can see his face. It is Jungwoo. 

He looks a mess, his eyes puffy and red, lips chapped and broken. His cheeks are slightly swollen and there's marks on them that must've been caused from lots of crying. On top of his bottom lip sits a tiny set of shiny fangs. 

Jungwoo has been off sick from work, apparently he had the flu. But it seems like he's been unwell with something else.

Jungwoo cries even harder, clinging to Donghyuck with an unbreakable force. "Hyuck," He chokes out, burying his face back into Donghyuck’s chest. 

"Oh, Woo," Donghyuck drops to the ground, pulling Jungwoo onto the icy pavement with him. "Jungwoo, it's okay. I know this is hard, isn't it? You're confused and hurt and hungry and I bet you wanna kill me right now."

Jungwoo nods against his padded jacket and one of Donghyuck’s hands end up in his hair, massaging his head. He'll just ignore that Jungwoo admitted to wanting to murder him.

Donghyuck hums, "I heard it's tough." Donghyuck gentle pulls on his hair to get Jungwoo to lift his face, avoiding eye contact. "If you come with me I can get you some blood and get some people to explain this whole thing to you."

Jungwoo frantically nods, eyes wide and meeting Donghyuck’s. "Yes please," His voice becomes quieter, "He said to find you."

"Who?" Donghyuck asks, because what. His brain makes a confused noise (that sounds an awful lot like Jeno). 

"Jaehyun," Jungwoo's voice is hoarse and scratchy. "He said you know someone, Taeyong? And I was gonna talk to you normally but." He stops there, his chest shaking with silent sobs again. 

"And then you couldn't control yourself," Donghyuck finishes for him, "I know. I understand." Donghyuck struggles but eventually pushes up his jacket and shirt sleeve. "Look, I almost got eaten by one of my roommates."

Jungwoo stares at the scar with curiosity. He reaches out and runs his fingertips over it, flinching when he touches the circular marks. "Me too." Jungwoo exposes his neck to reveal a fresh bite, and Donghyuck is not medically trained but it looks infected. He'll get Taeyong to look at it. 

"We match," Donghyuck laughs, pushing his sleeve down. "Do you wanna tell me what happened now? My house is a little hectic."

"Okay," Jungwoo links his fingers with Donghyuck’s, to ground himself, Donghyuck supposes. "So I was walking home from the bakery and this guy stopped me and he was cute and nice so I talked to him. He asked me out for drinks and that night all I remember is him attacking me at the back of the club." Jungwoo's voice is unnaturally steady, as if he's disconnected himself from the situation already.

"He told me that I smelled off, he knew something was up and he was doing it to save me. He said something about not being allowed to turn me but he felt like he had to." Jungwoo swallows and pauses for a second. "Then he took me home and I called in with the flu because it felt like I was dying. Jaehyun visited me and told me to see you."

"Wow, okay, you kinda were dying though," Donghyuck watches Jungwoo's lips twitch. "Thank you for telling me. I know you can get anxious so I'll tell Taeyong if you want me to." This is a mess. How is Jaehyun involved with the whole vampire situation? Donghyuck feels a little offended that he's kept out of the loop. "Was there something wrong with you?" Donghyuck carefully asks and he knows he's hit something when Jungwoo averts his eyes and forces a cough. 

"You know the tests I had done?" He sounds like he's going to cry again by the way his voice wobbles. 

Donghyuck rubs his thumb over the back of Jungwoo's hand, watching his lip tremble. "Yeah."

"They told me I had leukemia two days before I met that vampire guy," Jungwoo closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. "But it's okay. I don't need to worry about that now. This is even bigger than that."

Donghyuck can't help but pull him into another hug. "Woo, you're so strong. Let's get you to my place, yeah? You can talk to Taeyong or you can sleep and talk tomorrow if you're tired. I'll make sure we feed you up too."

"Okay," Jungwoo lets Donghyuck pull him to his feet.

Before walking, Donghyuck rearranges his hat, pulling the fabric over his ears. He also picks up his phone and keys, putting them in his pocket this time. "You'll be okay, Jungwoo."

And even though this must be extremely difficult, Jungwoo flashes him a small smile.

As usual, the house is noisy and messy when Donghyuck walks in. Taeyong should be home but if not he'll call him. He hears some yelling from the basement, meaning the boys are having a gaming tournament. Good. That means they won't harass Jungwoo straight away. 

He hears a pot clink against another and that's all he needs to hear to drag Jungwoo, after they've taken their shoes off of course, into the kitchen. 

Taeyong is leaning over a pot, the smell of soup filling the air. Donghyuck’s heart melts because he knows that's for himself because no one else likes Taeyong's vegetable soup—apparently it tastes too 'human like' which Donghyuck finds a little offensive. He's humming a song as he works, oblivious to them standing in the doorway. 

"Hi, Taeyong, hyung," Donghyuck greets, Jungwoo shuffling behind him with his hand still in Donghyuck’s. He's holding on tight and it's starting to hurt but if it makes him feel comfortable then Donghyuck won't complain. 

Taeyong spins around and beams. Then his eyes land on Jungwoo and his smile gets even bigger. Then his eyes land on their joined hands and his smile falls, eyebrows coming together in confusion. 

"I know this looks suspicious but it's really serious and apparently you know Jaehyun?" Donghyuck asks, tilting his head to the side. 

Taeyong nods and clears his throat. "I do, why? What's going on?" He must notice Jungwoo flinch at his harsh tone and step closer to Donghyuck. He makes his next words sound gentler. "Is everything okay?" 

"Can we sit down?" Donghyuck suggests, pulling Jungwoo towards the kitchen table. Jungwoo collapses into the seat, looking exhausted. Donghyuck has known him for a year and a half and he's never seen him like this. Donghyuck leans into his space to whisper, "You've got this."

Taeyong turns down the heat on the soup before sitting across from them, eyes flickering between them. "Hi," his eyes land on Jungwoo. "I'm Taeyong." He reaches over to shake Jungwoo's hand. 

Still slightly shaky, Jungwoo takes his hand. "I'm Jungwoo."

"Ah, you must work with Donghyuck." Taeyong laughs lightly. "I was wondering when I'd meet Donghyuck’s friends," He jokes, the way a father would about their child. 

"Hyung, Jungwoo got turned a few days ago," Donghyuck blurts out, not wanting to beat around the bush. "He almost attacked me while I was walking walking home and he said Jaehyun said to come see us. He also doesn't know who turned him."

There's silence for a few seconds before Taeyong nods very slowly. "Okay," He focuses his attention back on Jungwoo. "Well Jungwoo, this must be very confusing for you. To formally introduce myself I am Lee Taeyong and I am the leader of the NCT coven. A coven is like a pack, but for vampires. We stick together and work as a team."

"I won't get into too much detail as you seem rather stressed. To just state the basics, yes you need to drink blood. Animal blood is okay but human blood keeps you fuller and more satisfied. We use blood bags we get from a connection in a hospital and from Donghyuck here," Taeyong gestured to Donghyuck, making the younger grin. "You can still eat human food and you'll still need to sleep. Your hearing will get better as you develop and your strength will become more controllable. As for now, I'd like you to stay with us so we I can mentor and keep an eye on you."

Jungwoo nods and Donghyuck squeezes his hand. 

"Do you have any questions?" Donghyuck asks him, prompting him to speak. 

"When will it stop hurting?" Jungwoo almost whispers. Donghyuck’s heart breaks at the pain and stress in his voice. He just wants to wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe. 

"How long ago was it that you were turned?" Taeyong asks, standing up and walking around to their side. "Let me see the bite."

"Uhh, 6 days since I got bit," Jungwoo tilts his head back. 

Taeyong sucks in a breath. "Wow. You must've been their first turning." Taeyong prods at it, ignoring Jungwoo's winces so he can properly examine it. "Oh my, I think I'll take you to see a friend of mine because that looks rather nasty. It seems they tried to eat you before turning you." Taeyong sits on the table and takes Jungwoo's free hand in his own. "The pain should stop soon. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jungwoo. But I promise we will take extra good care of you."

"Thank you," Jungwoo smiles at Taeyong. "I really appreciate it."

Taeyong pats his hand. "Right," He slides off the table. Back into command mode, it seems. "Donghyuck, get Jungwoo in your room for the night and I'll put you and Mark somewhere else. While you do that I'll tell the others and you can meet them tomorrow." Before anyone can say anything, Taeyong has rushed out of the room. 

"Come on, Woo," Donghyuck pulls him up. "You done amazing. Tomorrow we'll get this all sorted out and I'll make sure we get some blood into you."

Jungwoo nods and Donghyuck can see the smallest ounce of happiness sparkle in his eyes. 

It doesn't take long for Jungwoo to pass out, Donghyuck was grabbing pajamas from the drawer and when he turned back around Jungwoo was out cold, sprawled out like a starfish. Donghyuck whispers a good night before shutting the door and going to the bathroom to change. 

He stares at his face in the mirror for a second before dryly laughing to himself. He carefully sits down on the closed toilet seat with his hands in his hair. God, this is insane. His best friend of almost 2 years has just been dragged into the hectic mess of the vampire world and not only that, but he tried to kill Donghyuck. 

A sigh slips past his lips. It's okay. Taeyong is in control of the situation. He'll make sure everything happens as smoothly as possible. 

With another sigh, he strips out of his work clothes and into his sweatpants and a cropped hoodie. He brushes his teeth, deciding he'll skip dinner, and uses the toilet before washing his hands. His dirty clothes get thrown into the nearly full laundry basket and he throws the bathroom door open. 

Renjun is waiting on the other side of the door, picking around his nails. He looks up when Donghyuck opens the door and smiles at him, a big difference from his usually teasing manner. 

"Need a hug?" He asks and Donghyuck couldn't be more grateful for the chance. 

Him and Renjun either get along like best friends or hate each other's existence but at times like this he really appreciates him. He's silent sometimes and it used to scare Donghyuck but now he knows it's because he's just taking everything in. 

Renjun rubs his back and hooks his chin over his shoulder. "Taeyong explained everything. I bet no one's thought about your feelings so far."

Donghyuck just shrugs in his arms his throat feeling oddly thick. 

"Well, I have. And I think one more vampire isn't anything you can't handle. Plus, you know Jungwoo," Renjun pulls away and cradles Donghyuck’s cheeks in his hands. "You've got this."

He squishes Donghyuck’s cheeks together, making him laugh and swat his hands away. "Thanks, Injunnie. I appreciate it." He boops Renjun's nose. "I appreciate you."

With a scrunched up nose, Renjun pretends to bite Donghyuck’s finger. He smiles again when Donghyuck giggles. "God, this is so sappy. Now move, I need to pee."

Being one of the most affectionate in the house, Renjun should've seen it coming, but he doesn't so Donghyuck plants a big wet kiss on his cheek before running away from him.

When he comes back downstairs, almost all the vampires are sitting on the couch, apart from Renjun (obviously), Mark and Taeyong. He pouts when he realises Mark is missing. 

He shuffles over to the couch where everyone is huddled up and whines that they all make room for him. They wordlessly do it and he ends up squeezing in between Jaemin and Chenle. Chenle leans into his side and pokes his cheek. 

"Hyung," he whispers as _The Incredibles_ plays on the TV. "Did Jungwoo really try and attack you?" 

"Mhm," Donghyuck hums, sinking further into the couch. 

"Woah, that's like, twice you've almost died," Chenle giggles after his statement despite it being rather morbid. 

"Yup," Donghyuck deadpans. "I'm aware."

"Chenle, shut up," Jisung groans from Chenle's other side and Chenle turns around to argue with him. 

It's quiet again apart from them, everyone interested in the movie. 

Jaemin leans into him, "You look tired, Hyuck," he whispers and lets him lay his head on his shoulder. He doesn't even get to see Renjun come back from the bathroom before his eyes start to shut on their own accord. His last thought before he passes out is he wonders where Mark is. 

Donghyuck’s eyes are dry from exhaustion so he keeps them shut as his ears strain to hear the whispers in the room. It's silent apart from the conversation going on and he's laying down so he assumes he's in someone's bedroom. 

"Thanks, hyung. I'll make sure everyone stays away in the morning." That's Mark's voice, his brain adds for him. 

"Good, I already told them to go easy," his voice quietens down. "And be careful with Hyuck, Jungwoo is his friend." Wow, no shit, Taeyong. 

"I will."

Donghyuck should pretend to be asleep to hear the rest of the conversation but frankly, he doesn't care. He wants cuddles now. "Mark," he mumbles, knowing they'll hear him.

In a second, there's a hand on his face, stroking his cheekbone. "Yes, baby?" Donghyuck hears a door shut, Taeyong probably left, he assumes. 

"Where are we?" He yawns at the end of the sentence. 

"Taeyong's room. He needs to speak to Kun about Jungwoo so we're staying in here for the night, is that okay?" His heart does a little flip, knowing Mark is so concerned about him caring about rooms. 

"Mhm," Donghyuck hums. "Now come cuddle me."

His arms breakout in goosebumps as Mark laughs in his ear, like a sweet song on a bad day. "Of course."

The sheets rustle and the blankets move around as Mark slips in behind him. He immediately wraps one of his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him to his chest, planting a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. 

"I know," Donghyuck yawns again. "It probably looked hella suspicious earlier when Jungwoo and I were holding hands. Taeyong seemed to notice and I hope he hasn't given you any ideas that I was cheating or anything." He remembers the way Taeyong had watched their joined hands. 

Mark laughs against his neck. "I know, Hyuckie. Taeyong mentioned it but I trust you, plus, I know I'm the best you can get so why would you replace me." There's one of Mark's multiple personalities (Donghyuck had created a chart, ranging from Soft Mark to Danger Do Not Go Near Mark), this one is cocky Mark. 

Donghyuck snorts, "Do you want a list of reasons? You-" 

Fortunately for them both, Mark sits up and presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. "Shut up. I love you."

"I love you too," Donghyuck says against Mark's lips, happiness bubbling in his chest. "I missed you today. I wanna spend a day with you soon."

"We will soon. How about we go on a holiday?" 

"You don't have a passport," Donghyuck laughs, finally opening his eyes. Mark is balanced above him, his face centimetres away. The room is relatively dark but Mark is close enough for Donghyuck to watch him without straining his eyes. 

"I know people," Mark winks before connecting their lips again. It's simple and sweet, a million words behind the action. 

Donghyuck pushes Mark away. "God, I'm so tired. Please just cuddle me until I fall back asleep," Donghyuck pauses while he thinks, "Or else I'll cry."

"We don't want that do we," Mark teases, his fingers running up and down Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck shivers at the feeling but stays in his place. He's so exhausted. 

His boyfriend lays back down and kisses the back of his neck again—that's his favourite place—with a loud, wet noise. "Sleep well, princess. I love you so much."

Donghyuck’s half asleep already and his mouth isn't cooperating so he squeezes Marks arm around his waist instead. It doesn't matter what he does. The message is already across.

Mark's breathing evens out behind him and thoughts of their own little bakery and their own house and all the bunnies and hamsters and animals that Mark wants fill his mind. He falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it, well done. please point out any mistakes because i almost always leave in a few by accident.
> 
> pls leave ideas for this series on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) because i wanna know what you want to see happen next. or you can just comment. idm.
> 
> anyway, have a good night and/or day and pls leave a kudos and comment. thanks :)


End file.
